And It All Starts Again
by Shananigan
Summary: Post-Devil's Eyes; An oldie from 2003; The Joker is involved so mayhem, destruction, and violence ensues! Enter at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**And It All Starts Again**

Note: Another Oldie... Forgot to post here I guess, but was posted on BirdsOfPreyOnline Forum in 2003.

Okay, first off - I was bored at work (I know I've said this a zillion times, but I hate covering third shift) and had too much time on my hands. Too much time makes Shan go crazy... and then a little idea hit me and I ended up in the middle of a little BOP fic. I have an idea of where this might be going, but Lord only knows... it could just end up being a bunch of craziness.

Second - I just thought I would jump into the deep end and share it with everyone and see what ya'll thought. Do be nice though, my fragile psyche can only take so much.

Third - I don't own anything, so don't sue me... you'll just get my computer and it attacks people.

Oh and I guess just pick a time after Devil's Eyes for the setting. And there's violence and maybe a cuss word here and there.

Rating: T

Well... here goes...

AND IT ALL STARTS AGAIN

------------------------------------------

"Release the dogs!" The warden yelled as he heard faint cackling just beyond the outer fence. He turned to his chief guards standing before him. "How could you… dammit, he's getting away!" He looked up to the tower and screamed, "What are you waiting for? Shoot!"

"We can't get him in sight!"

"Get out of my way!" The warden pushed his way to the top of the tower as he grabbed a sniper rifle. Just before he pulled the trigger he muttered, "Why do they hire you morons? Can't get him in sight my foot… he's got bright green hair."

----------------------------------------

Helena awoke with a start when she heard the phone ringing. She growled and rolled her eyes as she picked up the receiver. "This better be good!"

"I know you have the night off Helena and I'm very sorry for calling, but…" Barbara did not know how to begin explaining the events of the night.

"It's okay, we were just sleeping. What's wrong?" Helena asked as Reese tightened his embrace around her and she let a small sigh escape her lips.

Barbara wrung her hands and decided that she would wait to tell her, "Well, I wanted to talk to Reese."

"Um… okay." Helena was confused but it was too early in the morning for her to care all that much so she handed the phone to the man beside her.

"Hello?"

"Reese, I need you to do me a favor." Barbara could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Oh hey, yeah okay."

"First, do not let Helena know what is going on."

"Wait Barbara, I don't think I can do that." Reese said as he released Helena from his grasp and walked to the window. He quickly glanced back and winced when he saw the look on her face.

"Please, just hear me out Detective." Barbara pleaded.

"I'm listening."

"Thank you." Barbara sighed in relief. "Okay, we have a potential situation. Do you remember us ever talking about The Joker?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I just got word that he tried to escape tonight."

"Tried?"

"Yeah, well, the warden says that he was shot just outside the fence and that he's dead."

"And you don't believe him."

"Right. All of my sources say that the warden and his guards have yet to locate the body, but their spokespeople are telling me something completely different. I need confirmation that he is not on the loose. And I need it before I can tell Helena what is going on. There is no need in alarming her at this point."

"You're right, but do you think that would happen?" Reese tried to be as cryptic as possible.

"What? That she would be alarmed?"

"Yeah."

"She's come a long way since the Clayface situation and I'm more worried about her mental well being than if she wants to exact revenge. The Joker has done and will do the most menacing things to destroy a person. Both Helena and I have been touched by his mania and it nearly destroyed us. The disturbing thing is that he wasn't even trying to destroy us, he was trying to destroy Batman. For a long time, Helena had horrific nightmares and it took a lot out of both of us. I know she's not completely rid of them, but we've worked so hard to make them less frequent. I don't want everything that we've worked for to be thrown out the window because someone wasn't doing his job right."

"I hear you, but what about…"

Barbara sighed, "I'm fine."

"Alright, give me some time. I'll go check it out."

Barbara let out the breath that she had been holding waiting for his answer. "Good. Thank you Reese."

Reese hung up the phone and stared at the beautiful woman lying in front of him. He climbed back into bed and tried to hold her but she pulled away.

"So what's up?" Helena asked as she sat up.

"Nothing, she just wanted to say 'hi'." Reese said as he tried to pull her close again.

"She did not and you need a poker face."

"It's cop stuff. No need to bore you." He realized that keeping this from the woman he deeply cared about would be harder than first thought.

"Cop stuff? Look, none of us are good liars… and we remember what happened the last time someone lied, right?" Helena was starting to get upset.

"Yes, I remember. Just for the record, though, technically I am not lying." He smirked.

"Don't give me that logic crap! I want to know what Barbara wanted." She folded her hands across her chest. She was not going to let it go.

"Helena… you know I would do anything for you, but I promised..." He pleaded as he tried to salvage what was left of the morning.

Helena's voice dripped with sarcasm as she interrupted him. "Well, I guess you should get right on that cop stuff then, huh?"

Reese sighed as he got out of bed and retrieved his clothes. "I'll call you later then." He turned back to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head away and his lips brushed her cheek. He sighed. "Alright then."

Helena silently cursed herself for acting so childish, but she had never liked it when people lied. She watched him walk out of her room and knew he was gone when she heard the front door click behind him. She touched her earring. "Barbara!" She yelled, knowing full well that everyone in the clock tower could hear her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

----------------------------------------------

"Miss Helena?"

"You're not Barbara, Alfred!"

Alfred put the tray he was holding down so he could cover the mic. He stared at Barbara sitting next to him and took a deep breath. "I will not lie for you, Miss Barbara. This situation is bad enough without adding that into the mix." He picked the tray back up and walked to the kitchen.

"Barbara! Answer me!" Helena was already dressed and walking toward the door. "Fine! I'm coming over right now."

"Helena…"

"Oh, _now_ you want to talk. Forget it; I'll be there in a minute." Helena said as she slammed the door behind her.

Barbara winced as she heard the door slam. "This is not going to be fun." She thought to herself. "Come on Reese, hurry up."

--------------------------------------------

His shoes smacked the concrete as he returned to the hideout. "It's me." He said into the intercom by the door. He heard a buzz and turned the knob making the door creak open.

The Joker's smile widened as he saw who stood before him. "How is my favorite detective?"

"He doesn't have much time."

"Time? You have no time? I've been locked up for eight years and you don't have time for me? We can remedy that…" The Joker started to open a drawer in his desk.

The detective held up his hands, "No, no… I just meant to say that I came as fast as I heard."

The Joker smiled as he shut the drawer. "That's what I thought. Now, tell me what I've missed, Mac."

"Whatever you say boss…"

------------------------------------------

Barbara heard the elevator doors open and silently cursed as she turned away from her computer screen. "Oh, it's just you."

"Well, hello to you too." Dinah replied. She scrunched her face sensing something was wrong and walked over to where Barbara was sitting. "What's up?"

"Helena's coming over."

"Cool! Wait… why?" Dinah was confused. They knew by now not to interrupt her nights off.

A swish was heard as Helena appeared in the window. "Yeah… tell her why, Barbara." She walked towards her mentor scowling.

Dinah backed away, "Maybe I should leave you guys…"

Helena grabbed her arm, "Don't you dare. She's going to tell us both why she has my boyfriend lying to me."

Dinah looked from Helena to Barbara and sighed, "Um… okay."

"What did he tell you?" Barbara asked cautiously.

Helena let go of Dinah's arm, "He said that you called just to say 'hi' and don't you say that you did, 'cause we both know that ain't the case."

"In my defense, I didn't tell him to lie."

Helena was so frustrated, "What is it with you two? I mean, seriously, has everyone forgotten about the last time someone in our little group lied?"

"Helena! Just calm down, all right!" Now Barbara was the frustrated one. Every time Barbara kept a tidbit of information from her former charge she blew a gasket.

Dinah was getting nervous. Barbara seemed very troubled and Helena was flipping her lid. "Hey guys, why don't we go sit down?"

Helena took a deep breath and then clenched her teeth as she sat on the couch next to Dinah. "Okay, I'm calm. Talk."

Barbara looked at her computer screen and then back at Helena. "Okay… I got word that The Joker tried to escape last night." She almost said the words too fast for the girls to understand.

Helena's face paled, "Excuse me?"

Barbara looked at the floor, "Please don't make me say it again."

Dinah stared in utter amazement at the two women she called her family. They looked so different at the moment. "But you said 'tried', right?"

Helena shook her head, "Huh?" If she had known this was the news, she wouldn't have made such a big deal about everything.

"Yes I said 'tried'; that's what I'm having Reese check on. There are conflicting reports on whether he is dead."

Helena's voice was just above a whisper, "You mean… he could be out there?"

Barbara finally looked into Helena's eyes, they looked so afraid, and swallowed hard. "Yes, he could."

----------------------------------------

There was a twinkle in The Joker's eyes and he couldn't stop laughing, "My poor wittle Harley! Tried to get revenge for me and ended up in Arkham instead! HA!" He clapped his hands, "Think we should leave her there?" The detective shrugged. The Joker got serious for a second, "So it was some chick that took her down?"

"Yeah, but she's got these two others that help her."

The Joker rubbed his chin seeming to be deep in thought. "And how do you know this?"

"My partner has a thing for her."

"HA! A cop and a vigilante! When will these _silly_ people learn? I take it that you know who she really is then?"

"No, I don't." The Joker was disappointed. "It's not for a lack of trying. Reese has been very distant after the whole Harley thing. You know how it is… a guy gets a girl and to hell with all his friends!"

"No matter… we'll teach everyone a lesson who messes with me and my minions! Heads will roll… or wait, make that limbs will roll! HA!" The Joker pressed a button on his desk and two more men came into his office. He pulled a gun from his drawer and pointed it at the taller of the two men. "Beg." The man looked confused and did not do as The Joker had ordered. "Bang!" The Joker shot him in the face. "HA! I just had to!" He waved the other man away and turned back to McNally and smiled. "Now, where were we?"

-------------------------------------------

Reese had been walking around talking on his cell phone ever since he left Helena's. He was in his own world when he passed a group of officers taking a smoke break.

"Hey, Detective! I thought you were off tonight?" One of the officers asked as Reese walked into the precinct.

"Yeah, well, you know how it is." Reese replied as he retreated into his office. Before he sat down at his desk he yelled out the door, "Anybody seen Mac?"

The officer he had been talking to popped his head in the doorway, "Naw man, sorry."

"Yeah…" Reese said as he sighed and picked up the phone to check his messages. "Bad news after bad news. Great… what a perfect night." He rubbed his eyes and tried to think of a way to tell his three favorite women that things were about to get worse.

"Talking to yourself again?" The voice jerked Reese from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Mac… don't you know that all great minds do that?" Reese smirked.

"Whatever man. What's up?" McNally sat down in the chair across from his partner.

"Well… hey, where have you been?"

McNally held up a box and smiled, "Donut run."

Reese shook his head. "I thought you gave that up."

"They're like cigarettes I tell you!" They both laughed at that remark. "So, what's so bad that you had to come in on your night off?"

"It's New Gotham…"

McNally threw his hands in the air interrupting his partner, "Never mind, don't bother. I've heard this speech one too many times."

Reese looked confused, "What's up with you?"

McNally shrugged, "The same as always. You're the one that's been preoccupied for months."

"All right, whatever… I don't have time for this. I'll see you around." Reese got out of his chair and turned to leave.

McNally spoke under his breath as Reese walked out the door. "You and your little friends will be seeing me sooner than you think." A wide grin crossed his face as he picked up a donut and shoved it in his mouth.

-------------------------------------------

"Nononononononono…" Helena grabbed her head and rocked back and forth on the couch. Dinah put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Instead, she was taken into her friend's mind. She quickly jerked her hand away as she saw what Helena had been replaying in her head. Her mom's death, what she thought was Barbara's death… the pain, the fear… everything that had happened after that fateful night. Dinah didn't know how to help and Barbara was just sitting next to them staring out the window.

---------------------------------------------------

Reese stood inside the elevator waiting for it to reach the top of the clock tower. "I guess I'll just come right out and say it." He thought.

The elevator doors opened and Alfred was the only one that acknowledged him. "Master Reese! Please tell us you have good news."

Reese just stared at the Butler and solemnly shook his head. Alfred sighed and walked back into the kitchen as Reese made his way to his girls. He noticed Helena shaking and rushed to her side trying to comfort her.

"Jesse!" Dinah blurted out. "What's the verdict?"

Barbara turned towards the detective with a sense of urgency in her eyes. "Yes, Reese… have you found out anything?"

Reese looked at Helena and then at the floor. "It's been confirmed that The Joker escaped."

"Not again…" Barbara muttered.  
-------------------------------------------------------

The Joker walked back into his office and knelt down next to the body of the man he had just killed. "Are you ready to be the bait for me?" He flicked the dead man's nose. "Good." The Joker waved for the body to be picked up and danced toward the door. "My Harley sure did her homework!" Harley had left the information that she had found out on his computer just in case he came back. "Let's go get a cat!"

-------------------------------------

Reese had picked Helena up in his arms and she was now calmer than she had been. He kept whispering in her ear that everything would be all right and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The Delphi alarm suddenly blared in their ears. Barbara rushed to the computer and downloaded the new data. "There's been a murder. Helena, are you okay?" Helena nodded and Reese let her down. "I want you and Reese to go check this out. Dinah and I will brainstorm how to remedy this other situation while you are gone." She turned to see Helena and Reese leaving. "Be careful!"

------------------------------------------

"Oracle, we're here." Huntress said as Reese walked around the body.

"Okay, this is just gross…"

"What?" She looked at the man lying on the ground. "Oh man, Oracle, it looks like he was shot in the face but that's not even the weird part."

"Huntress, what is it?"

"His arms and legs have been torn off and painted white."

"Why do I ever try to understand that man?" Barbara muttered to Dinah who just shrugged. "Okay, Huntress…"

----------------------------------------

"Now, boss?"

"HA! YES!"

They jumped out of their hiding place.

-------------------------------------------

"Awe, kitty cat brought her boyfriend along…" The Joker nodded to McNally to take care of his partner.

"Mac?" Before Reese could do anything to defend himself, he was in the clutches of his burly friend.

"Nothing against you man, just doing my job."

Huntress whipped around just in time to see Reese's partner smack him in the face with the butt of his gun. "Oracle!"

Barbara was frozen. It had been a trap. "I should have known!" She could hear a struggle and then The Joker's voice.

"Awe, Batgirl worried about poor wittle kitty? It's okay, I'm not gonna kill her… yet… just break her." He began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You cackling bastard!" Oracle replied.

"Now, now… I'll come for you soon enough, no need to get upset." The Joker slapped Huntress in the face. "Wake up, Helena; I have a surprise for you."

"Mmmph…" Huntress spit out some blood and then remembered what was going on. Before she could charge the green-haired psycho kneeling in front of her, he jumped up and danced toward Detective Reese.

"Selena, Barbara, Bruce, Wade… Everyone you get close to gets hurt… soon Reese, Dinah… I'll finish Barbara off for good! HA!" The Joker's grin widened as he pulled out his gun and shot Reese in the chest.

"NO!" Huntress screamed as she watched the man she cared for fall to the ground.

McNally picked his partner up, slung him over his shoulder, and laughed. "Well, time for us to go Huntress!" At that remark, The Joker withdrew a knife from his pocket and threw it at the distraught woman. She tried to dodge the impact, but she wasn't thinking clearly and the next thing she knew was that she was lying on the pavement clutching her side.

Barbara was freaking out, "Get the car, Dinah!"  
-----------------------------------------------------

TBC


	3. Final

**LOTS OF VIOLENCE BEWARE!!**

Also : I don't own anything, so don't sue me

PART 3

"Did you see the look on her face? HA!" The Joker exclaimed as he skipped to the car. He grabbed Reese's chin and shook him back to consciousness, "Priceless I say, priceless!" In that moment all of the pain and anger that Reese was feeling came to a boil and he spit in The Joker's face. "Now that wasn't very nice…" The Joker said as he wiped the blood from his face. The Joker punched Reese in his gunshot wound and the screams of pain were enough to make the psycho the happiest man alive.

--------------------------------------

The Hummer skidded to a stop outside the alley where Huntress lay unconscious in the dark. Barbara couldn't move; she had never been this terrified before. Dinah turned to look at her guardian and saw the mixture of rage and emptiness in her eyes. She took her hand to comfort her, but instead was once again thrown into someone else's thoughts. She saw flashes of the past that Barbara tried to forget… the pain, the anger, but mostly guilt… "Guilt? Why does she feel guilty?" Dinah thought as she let go of Barbara's hand and nudged her to get out of the car. "You know, it's not your fault."

"I should have known…" Barbara stopped talking as she saw the closest person to her lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "Oh my God…" They rushed to Helena's side to make sure she was still alive… she was. "All right Babs, no more screwing around… people's lives that you care about are at stake here!" Barbara silently scolded herself. Dinah helped her pick Helena up and put her in the back of the Hummer. Barbara was back to her commanding self, "Move over, I'm driving."

---------------------------------------

McNally chained Reese to the wall in The Joker's office. "Why, Mac?" Reese strained to say.

"Oh, you know… a cop's salary sucks." McNally laughed as Reese winced in pain. "Besides, I get a kick out of watching him work." He noticed that Reese's wound was beginning to clot, so he kicked it making the injured man vomit and bleed again. "You just couldn't keep well enough alone. You had to know what happened after dark!" He kicked him again.

"Now, Mac, do be nice… we want Huntress to watch him die. She'll watch all her friends die… HA!" The Joker could not contain his excitement. He turned to a young man standing next to the door. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes sir."

---------------------------------

"Dinah, call Alfred. We need him here." Barbara ordered as she rushed Helena to the lab. Before she could stop to think, she heard Dinah screaming. She hurriedly wheeled herself out to see what was wrong. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw Alfred lying on the floor. His eyes were branded with smiley faces and a knife protruded from his chest. "Oh, that's it! I've had it…" She turned to take Dinah's hand, "It's gonna be okay." Dinah looked at Barbara like she was crazy as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not touching that." Dinah said as she pointed to the note stuck at the end of the knife.

Barbara took a deep breath and pulled the knife from her friend's chest. "'Take care of kitty. And don't worry; he called Batsy before he died.'" She flipped the note over and written in blood over a picture of the docks was the word 'Soon'. Barbara shuttered. "I hate that man."

"That is one cryptic note…" Dinah had finally composed herself to be ready for the task at hand.

"I repeat… I hate that man." Barbara sighed. "I guess he wants everyone to join the fun. Great… Dinah, there's an old sheet in the closet. Will you please cover Alfred up?" Dinah nodded her head as Barbara wheeled herself back into the lab. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, Dinah's screams could wake the dead." Helena winced.

"Lay back down, I've got to get that cleaned and stitched up." Barbara reached for her supplies and began to dress the wound.

Helena bit her lip, "Is he dead?"

Barbara did not look up from her task, "Who?"

"I saw The Joker shoot him…" The tears flowed freely now as she replayed the image in her mind.

"I don't know if Reese is dead, but Helena…" Barbara looked into her eyes now. "Alfred is."

Helena cried even harder, "This is all my fault!"

Barbara grabbed Helena's hand. "No it's not. I should have been more prepared…"

"No, Barbara, it was my fault back then and it's my fault now. It's because of me everyone I love is dying!"

Barbara finished taping the bandage to Helena's side. "We don't know that. The Joker left a note that said he had Alfred call Batman before he killed him. Lord only knows what that psycho is up to." Helena hopped off the counter and followed Barbara to her computers being careful not to disturb Alfred's body.

"Hel!" Dinah ran and hugged her friend. "This is so awful. I heard the stories about him, but had no idea." She shook her head as she moved to the other side of Barbara.

"Helena, are you sure you're okay to…"

"I need to find Reese." She pleaded.

"Fine." Barbara flipped the note that had lain on Alfred to show a certain section of the dockyards. "You know The Joker wants you to find him…"

Helena squeezed her eyes shut. "I know."

"I'm going with you!"

"The hell you are Dinah!" Helena changed into Huntress. "You are staying here with Oracle. She needs you and don't give me that look."

A man appeared in the window, "I am going with you."

Huntress whipped around to see her father standing in front of her. She clenched her teeth as she walked up to him. "This is my fault… you're not getting in the middle of this either."

"Actually Helena, I believe this all began with me." He looked at Barbara with sorrow in his eyes. "Babs…"

Barbara nodded, "I know."

"Fine Batman, let's go." Before they jumped out the window, Helena turned and looked her family in the eyes. "I… I'm sorry." She ran back and hugged them tightly. "I love you." And with that remark she was gone.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

McNally sighed, "I'm bored."

The Joker threw his last dart at Reese's stomach making him cough up more blood. "HA! I'm not beating you that bad! If I remember right, you got a couple of bullseyes too." They both laughed at that remark. "Batsy and his little girl will be here soon and the party will begin!"

"The boys are ready for the bat. Are you sure Huntress won't put up a fight?"

"Once she sees this mess over here…" The Joker pointed to Reese and laughed. "I don't think we'll have a problem. The explosives are in place?"

"Yes sir." McNally jumped when he heard the glass above his head break.

"Batsy!" The Joker's grin grew wider as his minions pounced on the old and broken man.

--------------------------------------------

Huntress rushed to Reese's side. "Oh my God, Jesse…" As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Wake up, please wake up!"

Reese's eyes fluttered open and he tried to smile. "Helena…"

"Shh, I'm here." She kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm so sorry, Jesse." She ripped the chains off the wall and cradled him in her arms.

Reese squeezed his eyes shut as he coughed up more blood. He stared into her eyes and finally let his tears fall. "I wanted you to know that I loved you."

"Don't… you're going to be fine…" Helena shook her head.

"No, I made it this long because I needed to see you one last time… I needed you to know."

Helena let her forehead fall to Reese's. "I love you… I need you… don't leave me…" Reese kissed her soft lips one last time and fell limp in her arms as she rocked back and forth.

----------------------------------------

"Well, Batsy… what are you gonna do now?" The Joker cackled as his minions held him on the floor. Before Batman could reply, an alarm clock started ringing. "OOOH! HA!" The Joker began to dance around Batman and then Helena. "The party has begun, the party has begun!"

"What are you rambling on about?" Batman hissed.

"HA! Five… Four… Huntress, you might want to pay attention." The Joker sang and Helena looked up to see the clock tower on a large monitor next to the wall. The Joker saw the look of fear cross her face. "Three… Batsy, are you paying attention?" Batman just glared at the maniac dancing in front of him. "Good… Two… HA!" The Joker couldn't contain his excitement and began to jump up and down like a kid on Christmas. "ONE!" One second the clock tower was standing tall, the next it was crumbling to the ground. The Joker could not stop laughing.

"No!" Batman yelled and finally got his strength back. He threw the men that had tackled him into the monitor. He saw the blank stare on his daughter's face and realized that The Joker had broken yet another person he loved. "This ends here!"

The Joker smiled evilly, "Good." Then he nodded to McNally who smashed a mallet against Huntress' back. She didn't even scream; she just fell backwards to the floor. "HA! I haven't lost my touch!"

Bruce heard Helena's spine shatter and a fire that had not been there before flared in his eyes. He took the knife from The Joker's hand and threw it at the man standing above his daughter killing him.

"HA! That's what I wanted all along!" The Joker pulled out his gun and his grin grew wider. "Now, time for me to go."

Batman grabbed The Joker by the neck. "I don't think so."

"Oh, I do." The Joker pulled the trigger and Batman staggered back a bit but never released him from his grip. The Joker saw the evil in Batman's eyes and laughed triumphantly. "I own you now." With that remark, Batman snapped his neck.

Bruce grabbed his chest, finally realizing where he had been shot. He crawled to where Helena lay and checked for a pulse. "She sure is a fighter." He shook his head wincing in pain, "I'm sorry. I should have done this a long time ago." He coughed up some blood and finally let the darkness take him.

------------------------------------------

"I wonder what happened here… think it had anything to do with the explosion at the clock tower?" One of the officers asked as they charged through the door and saw the carnage.

"This is New Gotham, what do you think?"

"Hey, this one's still alive!"

"You're kidding…" The officer radioed the ambulance and Helena was rushed to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------

"What's your name?" The doctor asked. He flashed the light in her eyes once more but received no response. He turned to the officers in the room. "You won't get anything out of her."

"Well, we just needed an explanation… she's the only survivor and witness to what happened. Is she going to be okay?"

"Physically… she's recovered from all but one injury." The officers gave the doctor a confused look. "She's paralyzed from the neck down. As far as mentally, I can't tell if anyone's home… she's completely unresponsive."

THE END


End file.
